No, please not again
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Temprance woke up, lying on her back. She felt strong pain spreading all over her body, every one move made it worse. She tried to lay still, but she could feel fresh blood flowing from the wounds... Rated M, for mention of rape and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bones.  
Chapter 1

Early morning, Booth came with two steaming cups of coffee to Brennan's apartment, they had a case. He quickly ran upstairs and knocked at the door which opened slightly. "Of course, She forgot to close the door again" thought Booth. "Bones we have a case" said, crossing the threshold. Silence answered him. He crossed her living room and stopped in front of her bedroom door and knocked. "Bones, It's me Booth. I have coffee." he said, slightly nervous. Once again, the silence answered him. Something wasn't right. He opened the door. The clothes were laying all across the floor. "O my god, I hope I don't run into her with another guy." he thought. Booth knew he had to check on her, the silence was really strange. He couldn't even hear the fly buzzing. Slowly, he came into the bedroom and was looking at everything with that look on his face. That look was always on his face when he was at crime scene. "Bones, are you here?" Nothing. He noticed that all of the clothes on the floor were hers. The fabrics were cut into pieces... He looked up on the bed and noticed two pairs of handcuffs. "Handcuffs? What the hell???" thought Booth. He didn't like what he was seeing. He came closer and saw the blood on the sheet. Booth turned pale as a sheet. "No, please not again..." he thought and quickly called his boss. "Someone kidnaped Bones. I'm at her apartament. Sent here the Squints."...

"I'll check what is in the glass. I think that's water with sleeping pills but I'm not sure." said Hodgins. "I'll take the monitoring tape and give them to Angela. Maybe she will find something."  
"I found some skin and blood on the handcuffs..." started Cam.  
"She was struggling, she was fighting..." interrupted her Booth. "Who's that blood?"  
"Seeley, I don't want to go into conclusion, I have to check this out at the lab" said Cam. She perfectly knew why the blood was in the middle of bed. But she wanted to tell him when she would have the results.  
"Cam, do you think I am too stupid to know what that means. I only want to know who is that blood?" Booth got angry.  
"I'm sorry...I...I have a hair... short, probably human. Maybe I'll got a DNA" said Cam.  
"Ok, do whatever you can and more than that. I'm going to FBI, I will check her old cases. Maybe some bastard got out of the jail and want to paid off her."  
Booth ran to his car as quickly as he could. He couldn't looking at the bed, a handcuffs and a blood. He could see everything, he imagined everything, and he really didn't like that. He hoped that was only his imagination, that nothing like that had happened... "Get a grip! I have to find her!" he thought and entered FBI building.

TBC...

**Should I continue this or not? Please let me know x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Hope you'll like it.**

Unfortunately, Searching through files didn't bring any positive results. Booth didn't find anything, no clue. No one went off the jail, recently Bones didn't testify in court. She didn't get any threats. Nothing, just nothing. Furious Booth walked out from FBI building and headed to the Jeffersonian. He hoped that they had found something.

_15 minutes later, Jeffersonian Institute_

"Cam, please tell me you have something!" started Booth.

"In the water were sleeping pills and on the glass were only Brennan's fingerprints." answered Hodgins.

"What kind of pills? Some unusual? Can we identify where it was bought?" hopefully asked Booth.

"Unfortunately, there are pretty popular. You can buy them in every drugstore in DC." said Hodgins.

"But on the sheet I found some substance. It was sleeping pils in liquid. They can be given intravenously. You can only get them on the receipt. Alas, that is pretty popular too."

"That's give us nearly nothing. We only know that someone injected it. What's about the syringe. Did you find it? " said Booth.

"No, we didn't. Nothing at an apartment and at a hall, not even at a garage. But the worst is the fact that I found semen in the blood… And the DNA doesn't match any of our data base." Started Cam

"That's son of a bitch!" cursed Booth.

"At least, maybe she was unconsciousness when…" tried Hodgins.

"No! Cam found skin on the handcuffs. Hodgins, she was struggling! She was fighting, She was trying to get free! " said angry Booth.

"I hope that she, at least, kicked him hard in the groin." sadly said Angela walking on the platform. She had red, puffy eyes. It was obvious, she was crying.

"Yeah, me too… I think he put the sleeping pills in the water to not have a problem with her. Then he could easily handcuff her. He had to knew that she would be fighting… He was waiting for her to wake up, he did what he wanted and made an injection, so he could take her with him." said Booth. He couldn't say 'raped her', he just couldn't. 'How someone could do that to Bones?'

"Angela, did you find anything on the monitoring tapes?" asked Booth.

"So far I didn't, but the computer is searching a match of the tire marks." said Angela.

"Ange, can I watch the tapes with you?" Maybe they'll find something together, maybe not. But he have to do something, he cannot sit useless.

* * *

Brennan woke up with strong headache, she was cold and her arms were stiffed. She slowly opened her eyes, it was dark, she couldn't see anything. She wanted to move her hands but the handcuffs didn't let her. She hissed from pain, she was felling bloody bruises on her wrists. Her whole body hurt, legs were covered in blood. Suddenly, all events of yesterday evening had returned to her.

"Oh, no…" she moaned. 'Maybe I'm still at my apartment…' she thought. 'No, I can't be. I have windows in my bedroom. I must be somewhere else. I think it's some kind of basement…" Brennan still could be thinking rationally, analyzing everything…. She heard a sound, a key… She closed her eyes, decided she would pretend that she's asleep.

Someone turned the light on, she heard steps, someone sat at the bed, close to her . She felt a hand on her stomach "Tempe, oh Tempe. It's time to wake up…" the hand moved up "Please, be a good girl, don't make me please" said disgusting voice. She felt a hand on her breast and opened her eyes.

"Good morning honey!" he said and kissed her on the lips.

Bones did the first thing that came up her mind. She bit him as hard as she could. The answer came immediately. She felt sharp pain, he hit her in the face.

"Bad Tempe, really bad!" the Man said. She could look at him closer. He was really short, fat with greasy hair. Brennan could swear that she saw him. She only didn't know where and when. She looked around the room. Some kind of basement for sure, she was laying on the bed only in her underwear. But she didn't remember to wear something like that, he had to do that. The bruises were all over her legs, all along with blood.

"What do you want from me?" asked Bones.

"Oh Tempe, you don't know? Don't have any idea? Don't know what I want? Honey, I'll show you tomorrow, I promise… Now, I will take one photo for your friends." He said and stand in front of the bed which she was handcuff to. "Smile…"

"Goodnight Sweetheart. I'll came morning. You have to be well rest so sleep well. " he smiled, turned off the light and walked out leaving Brennan with her thoughts. "Who, the hell, is he?" she wondered.

* * *

"Booth, that came 5 minutes ago." Cam walked to the room when Booth and Angela were watching the tapes.

"What is it?" Booth jumped off his chair.

Cam gave him gloves. "Please, put this on. We don't want to destroy the evidences."

Before Booth wore his gloves, he tore five else. He was so nervous. And when he already wore them, Cam gave him the package.

"Bones newest book?" asked confused Booth? "You're kidding, right?"

"Open it" answered Cam.

On the first page was a photo. Photo of Brennan's laying on the bed, only in her underwear. For Booth, all went black. Normally if he would see nearly naked Bones he would have difficulties in concentrate but then he was too furious. Her whole legs where covered in bruises and blood…

Angela broke his thoughts "Is this Brennan's newest book?"

"Yes, it is." answered Cam.

"And the photo… Oh shit…"

TBC…

**Please review. If you like it and if you don't (tell me why) :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Oh shit…" Ange said terrified._

_

* * *

_

"Angela, could you please explain that to us?" pleased scared Booth.

"Did... did you read her new book?" the artist asked.

"Not yet. I was going to read this weekend. But what that has in common with kidnap?'

"I, I'm not sure. But something came up my mind. In the book was written that the writer was kidnapped."

"And what that has in common with Brennan's kidnap?" now Cam asked.

"Well, she was kidnap in the same way, from her house, with sleeping pills. Kidnapper sent a photo to her partner and..."

"So you suggest that someone is doing things which are described in book? Right?" said Cam.

"I don't know, I really don't know. That, that all is happening exactly like it was in the book. I don't know what the kidnapper will do..." silently said Angela.

"I think it's too fast to be sure. But we have to check that, we must do everything... we must find her." said Booth "Who was the kidnapper? I mean in the book… Who was the kidnapper in the book?" he asked.

"Fan, maniacally fan. He wanted her for him... he claimed that he love her." said Angela quietly. She hoped that it wasn't true. That the thing which was described in the book would never happen to Brennan.

"But Bones didn't get any threats, nothing. I checked that." said Booth.

"In the book no one sent threats. He followed her, took photos and kidnapped her." she told him.

"Did they found... You know in the book, did they found her alive?"

"No..." said Angela silently. No one hear her.

"Can you repeat that? I don't hear anything." pleased Cam.

"No... they found body... it really didn't look good." said Angela a little louder. Tears filled her eyes.

"We will find her, Ange!" said Booth. He tried to calm himself too. "We are going to find her. I'll go to Bones publisher, maybe he know something." he walked out from building. Angela once again came back to monitoring tapes, she took the photos too and Cam took the book, she had to examine it and then read. Maybe she would learn something...

* * *

Morning came incredibly fast. Faster than she would except. But she really wasn't sure that was morning. There was no windows, but he told her he would came back in the morning. And she was hearing footsteps... a key, a door, a light, a voice.

"Good morning, honey! I see you're waiting for me." he noticed that she was awake. "I have breakfast for you." Brennan felt her stomach twitching. She was hungry, she didn't eat anything from Friday's morning. But she decided that she wouldn't eat anything. He could put something into the food. She had dry lips, she didn't drink too.

He sat on the bed near her. Took a bowl, she didn't see what was inside, and a glass of water. Her stomach made a really loud sound. "Oh, I see you're really hungry. I'll feed you." he said, took a spoon and put it to her mouth. "Come on, honey. Open your mouth." Brennan shake her head. He opened her mouth forcefully with one hand and put the spoon into her mouth with the other. She spitted everything out. All was on his face. Brennan saw anger in his eyes... He wiped out milk from his face and hit her. She felt blood in her mouth. "Honey, we have to explain a few things... I try to be good for you. I take care of you, I love you. You cannot do things like that! So from now..." he walked to the other end of the bed, took the lighter and said "From now, you will be punished if you ever do something like that again, if you ever do anything that I don't want you to do." he took out the cigarette "Is that clear?" Brennan nodded. Booth always told her that no one should provoke a kidnapper. "Good girl!" he said and put the hot cigarette to her foot. To the place where hurt the most. Temprance felt pain, she clenched her teeth. Tears filled her eyes. 'I won't be screaming, he will stop soon, I won't be screaming...' she repeated in thoughts. The tears started to falling down her cheeks. He noticed and took away the cigarette. Wiped out her tears. "It's alright, honey. If you will be good then I never do something like that again.... But if you don't, the next time it will be worse.... Okay?" he asked. Once again Brennan nodded and quietly said "Okay". The Man kissed her, she wanted to bite him but she knew that he wasn't joking. "Maybe you'll get hungry later." he said. Temprance felt a hand on her shoulder, then on her breast. He gripped it hard. She tried not to throw up, not to scream, not to bite. She tried to relax. She knew that if she would relax then it wouldn't be hurt, at least not that much. She tried to think about something else, tried not to think about what he was doing with her... She saw his face 'I know, I already know who he is...'

* * *

Seeley was coming back from publisher. He knew that when Brennan last time talked with her fans, three guys tried to kiss her. But he only had one name. Two others was on the tapes, they would have to find them.

"Booth" he answered his phone.

"It's Cam, we got another package." she said.

"What is inside?" asked terrified agent.

"Lock of a hair. We're checking if they're Brennan or somebody's else." Booth felt slightly better. He was worried that it could be something worse. 'It's only hair... for now... We have to find her before he'll send us something worse' he thought.

"Booth?" said Angela. "I'm sure. I mean, everything's exactly as in the book..."

* * *

She lied covered some old blanket. He didn't put her underwear on. He said that he would be back... Brennan tried not to think about what happened earlier, she tried to forget. But still, she felt his breath on her face, his hand on her body. She couldn't erase it from her head. Everything's coming back, again and again. She felt dirty...she felt like a thing which he could use whenever he wanted to. She tried to be strong, she tried to think logically. But the woman in her had won. She wasn't longer doctor Brennan. She was an ordinary woman. Woman who felt a pain, a humiliation, a disgust. Woman who is scared, who hoped that her friends would find her. She hoped they already know that she's missed. He kidnapped her at Friday's evening, now was Saturday morning. But she wasn't sure. It could be even Monday. She didn't know how long she was unconscious. But she still had hope. She hoped that Booth would find her. He always rescued her, maybe that time wouldn't be different.

TBC

Like it? Hate it? Let me know…


	4. Chapter 4

_I want to thank to all of you who review, favorite or alert this story. That really mean a lot to me :) _

Chapter 4

She lied on a bed motionless staring at the ceiling. She didn't know what she could do to save herself. She tried to release her hands, but she only caused more damage to her wrist. It was already two hours since he left her alone. But she knew he would be back. Sooner or later, he would be back for sure. She didn't want it. She so badly didn't want it... Every time was worse than the one before. Every time was more painful. Brennan was hurt, both physically and emotionally. She didn't know how much more she could take. She knew that she couldn't wait longer, that she had to do something... but what? She was handcuff to the bed so she couldn't do much. 'I have to persuade him to release my hands' she thought. "But how I'm supposed to do it? "

She heard footsteps. He came to her. He came again. 'Will it ever end?' she tried to stop tears from rolling down her face.

"Good Morning, honey. Did you miss me?" he asked.

The idea came up Brennan's mind. She already knew how she could make him release her. She knew that this would require a lot of effort and that this would require a lot of sacrifice and pain. 'Who cares, he didn't leave me any of my dignity so I don't have anything more to lose.' she thought.

"I miss you much." she said quietly. Temprance tried not to think about disgust which she felt toward that man. She tried to imagine that she talk with somebody else, that someone else is in front of her, that that person is... 'No, I can't think about him now!' she reprimanded herself.

"I'm glad to hear this." he said taking the blanket away. She felt sharp pain and moaned. Brennan bite her lips, she couldn't scream. Not from the pain. She would ruin everything. She had to stop herself, had to be quiet. He moved in her faster and harder. Every single move was more brutal than the one before. Bones stronger bite her lips, she felt the blood. She screamed, she couldn't take it anymore. 'I screw up everything!' she thought resigned, she lost her hope.

"Do you like it, honey?" he asked.

'Who cares? It doesn't matter.' she thought but said loudly "It was... it was... WOW... it was wonderful." maybe not everything's lost yet. Maybe he thought that she screamed with pleasure. "Oh, Christopher, it was the best sex I've ever had." She shameless lied. Brennan used his name, at least she thought that's his name. He seemed surprised.

"Oh honey, you remember my name." he said sweetly. "I am so happy." he kissed her. "Unfortunately, I have to go now. But I promise that I will be back." he licked her cheek, once again grabbed her breast and walked out.

Bones turned to her side. At least she tried, because the handcuffs didn't let her do it completely. She curled and started to cry. She cried tears of a pain, a helpless, a humiliation, a fear... She stopped to think that they would find her, she started to give up. 'But he promised...' with this thought she felt into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Shit, those two don't know anything or they are great actors!" said furious Booth walking out from interrogation room. He just talked to the second suspect.

"Maybe I try to talk to him." proposed Sweets.

"No problem, go. Maybe you'll find something!" suddenly Seeley's eyes turned black.

"Novak!!!" he screamed at an agent who was at the other end of corridor with a cup of coffee. "Do you already have a name of our third suspect?" asked angry Booth.

"No, not yet. We're still searching, but..." started young agent.

"So what the hell are you doing here?! She's with this son of a bitch and you're drinking your fucking coffee like nothing had happened?! Go find that guy!!!" shouted Booth and hit the nearest wall. He started to lose his nerves. They did everything they could but still they didn't find Bones. They had nearly nothing and that pissed the special agent most.

* * *

When he came next time, Brennan perfectly knew what she had to do. She waited for him. She was decided. 'Now or never'.

"Christopher, honey. I miss you so much." Bones started. She really didn't know if she could call him that. She didn't know if she would be punished. But she didn't care, nothing worse couldn't happen to her.

The man smiled when he heard her words "I miss you too." he said sitting on her. He immediately attacked her, one hand lied on her breast, the other grabbed her hip...

"Christopher, I don't know if I can ask you...but... I want it so badly..." she whispered.

"What honey, what do you want?" he asked. Temprance already knew he had believed her, that he had believed that she loved him too.

"I - I want to embrace you, to touch you, to kiss you, to feel your hair on my hand..." she started shyly, she was afraid of his reaction. "But because of this handcuffs... I can't do that." Bones added sadly.

"Well, I don't know that you're ready." Christopher said. Brennan perfectly felt his hard manhood, she raised her hips. She was disgusted. Disgusted of him and herself. And every move caused her pain.

"Please, I promise I will be good... I love you... I learned already to be a good girl.' she whispered and started to move her hips harder and faster against his groin.

"O - okay. But only this one time. But you have to promise me that you will do nothing stupid. Because if you do..." he said and took out a handcuff's key.

"I swear" he released her hands, she tried to move them. They hurt. She wanted to attack immediately, but she knew that she had to wait until he would be distracted.

She killed the need of escape and forced herself to touch his body...gently... the arm first.

"You are really well built." Bones started her anthropological talk. He smiled. She forced herself to touch his greasy hair. He seemed hypnotized by what she was doing to him... She moved her hips faster making his penis to hard more. He leaned, kissed her, touched her thigh. She took her chance and kicked him in his groin as hard as the pain let her.

"You bitch!" he screamed in pain. But Bones didn't bother, she jumped from the bed and ran to the door... stairs...up... one more door... Close…. 'Shit!' she started to push the door, hit it, shout. Unfortunately nothing worked. The door was still closed. Instead Christopher appeared.

"Shut up and walked away from that door!" he said furious. Bones turned away immediately. She wanted to attack him but she didn't expect him to be right beside her. First hit... dizzy... she tried to hit him too... she hit him in the nose... blood... Second hit... she felt to the floor... she tried to stand up... she was too weak... she felt... she tried to kick him... screamed in pain... Third hit... she passed out.

Brennan woke up in a bed, lied on her stomach with hands once again in the handcuffs. She opened her eyes. The light blinded her. She felt sharp pain on her back. Everything came back to her. She knew that he would punish her.

"You were very bad girl." said Christopher and knelt down beside her bed. Their faces inches apart. "You will be punished really hard." he was furious, she knew that perfectly. He kissed her lips and stand up. Bones saw leather belt in his hand... once again she felt sharp pain. She screamed. One more hit. Louder shout. She felt that every one hit tear apart the skin on her back. She screamed louder and louder... Suddenly he stopped 'the end' she thought and closed her eyes.

"You know, we have to disinfect it." he smiled meanly. "Did you know that salt is antibacterial. It is really good." he laughed.

"Please..." she moaned. "Nooooooooooooooooo" he put salt all over her back. She couldn't longer handle that. She passed out again...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Terrified Booth ran on the forensic platform. Just a few minutes earlier Cam called to him. They received another package, she didn't told him what was inside, she just said that he had to come ASAP.

"Cam, what the hell, do you have?" he asked furious.

"A piece of fabric, probably sheet." she said and pointed at the table, where the bloody object lied.

"Who is that blood?" Booth asked. Now he was really scared. He hoped that that was not Bones' blood. There was so much blood, he would not want to think how...

"Unfortunately, it is doctor Brennan's blood, also I found some minerals. Hodgins examine it now." Cam interrupted his thoughts.

They still had nothing new, they were in the same place. So far, the kidnapper did not make a mistake and Brennan's book was not too much helpfully.

"Hodgins!" screamed Booth. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, it contaminate with a sodium chloride and a sodium silicoaluminate..." The Bugman started.

"English! Speak English!" cut him angry Booth.

"Table salt!" he explained.

"Fuck!" Booth was terrified, because blood plus salt mean a lot of pain. Really lot of pain! "'I am going to kill him!' thought Booth.

"Booth!" yelled Angela."I have registration numbers. The car belong to Christopher Moore, I have an address!"

* * *

Temprance woke up, lying on her back. She felt strong pain spreading all over her body, every one move made it worse. She tried to lay still, but she could feel fresh blood flowing from the wounds. Bones knew that she should not lose her blood, she already lost it too much. But there was nothing she could do.

Brennan did not believe in God, but if she would, then she probably would be praying. Pray for be alone, pray for the rescue... Instead she begged the Universe to end up everything. She knew that she could not handle this longer. She wanted to get free... it did not matter how. But that day the Universe was not pleasant for her. She heard the footsteps, he came once again. Sometimes Bones wondered how he knew that she was awake. There probably were cameras but so far she did not notice any.

"How is my Tempe, today?" he asked from the threshold. Brennan did not say a word. She did not want to and she could not. Her throat was too dry to make any noise. So much that it hurt.

Christopher jumped at her, sat on her stomach. She felt sharp pain. "I'm sorry that I had to punish you. But you were really bad girl" he said and licked her cheek. "I really didn't want to but you made me." he started to suck a skin on her neck and grabbed her breast. She felt his weight, every wound pulsated violently. She screamed in pain. "Honey, don't exaggerate. You deserved on it so shut up." he whispered between sucking her skin and biting her breast. She felt sharp pain, he was in her. His heave body moved violently. He did not care that the whole sheet was now completely red from her blood. He did not stop, contrary, he became more brutally than ever. Every move was stronger than the one before, every one caused her more pain, every one re-opened her wounds, and the pain was excruciating. She could not control herself anymore. She started to scream. She screamed as loud as her sore throat let her. It did not took her long, she passed out again. In that situation it was the best what could happen to her.

* * *

Booth with all of the Squints stands in front of the old, ruined building. Around them were FBI agents, they were preparing to the action. "Booth, you come and take doctor Brennan! The rest of you, Moore is yours. Understand?" asked some man. They nodded. "Okay, go!" They headed to the building, Booth in front, quietly, they did not want to scared the kidnapper. He hoped it was not too late... The door opened... silence...the hall... empty.... the first room...only a bed... the kitchen... only dirty dishes... the floor... dead cat... blood... the second room... a photos... a hundreds of photos... all over the wall... Bones on every one of them... Bones at home... Bones at work... Bones with Booth... Bones alone... Bones everywhere.

"It's clear!" one agent screamed.

"Damn it!" cursed Booth. Nothing, once again nothing. He was smarter than they were. They should be prepared for that. Everything was describe in the book. Exactly the same. Why they did not listen to Angela?

"Search an address, search everything which can lead us to him... to her!" Booth shouted to the agents. He took the gloves and came closer to the biggest photo. In the book, the kidnapper draw there a map. But here was nothing! But Seeley still had hope, he hoped that Moore left something, that he made a mistake... Because if he did not... if he did not... 'No! No, I can't think about it. I will find her! I have to!'.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! It took me long to update and I'm really sorry for that. ****I have been busy lately**** and my Muse was gone, well she really do not back to me yet and I'm not happy with this chapter. But here it is and I hope you'll like it.**

"In the book, the kidnapper keeps her in the detached-house on the suburbs." started Angela. She sat by her desk and just stared at pictures in front of her. She hoped to find some clue, one little idea which helped them find Brennan, but still had nothing new. The rest sat on the couch, discussing about Bones' novel. There were all of the clue which they needed, they just had to find them and that was not easy. Alas, the action was not located in DC what only made everything harder.

"Well, how many detached-houses we can have in DC. I think there is not a lot..." ironically said Booth. Truth be told, he was really tired, everything pissed him of. He almost did not eat anything, he did not sleep. He could not. The only important thing was Bones. He wanted to find her and he would never forgive himself if he would fall asleep knowing that she was somewhere with that sick bastard who could kill her. He did not let himself think that Brennan could be dead already. He did not believe in that.

"Booth, don't be mean. We all want to find her!" said Cam walking to the office. "Beside that we have a match. DNA from the hair is the same as DNA from Moore's apartment. We have a prove that Moore is the kidnapper."

"Great, but didn't you notice that Moore disappeared too. We don't know where he is!" hissed Booth.

"I'm going to FBI, I'll look through the files, maybe I would find some houses, his or his family, where he can keep her." he said and quickly walked out the office. He was mad. He was mad at himself because he could not find her, mad at the Squints because they had nothing, mad at the FBI agents because they could not do their job properly, mad at Moore because he kidnapped her, he was even mad at Bones because she wrote that damn book. He knew he should not be, but they had not much time. Moore had kept her since Friday's evening, now was Monday. It was three days and the time still flew. They had to hurry up, they had to find her alive. He did not even think about other option.

* * *

Once again, Bones woke up, laying on her back. She felt overwhelming pain throughout her body, and found she could hardly focus on anything beyond that. He put her underwear on and she perfectly knew why. The bra made the pain worse than it was before, the wounds could not heal and blood was running. She could not keep herself conscious, she hardly even breathed. She stopped to believe in the rescue, she stopped to believe in anything. She just wanted to fall asleep and never woke up again.

* * *

Angela sat in her office, looking through the pictures. She did it hundreds of times and on a hundreds of ways. But she still had nothing new. There were no clue where Brennan could be. Moore changed a few things. He did everything better than the kidnapper in the book. Moore wanted everything to be perfect and until now he was successful.

* * *

In the other part of the Washington, Booth sat in his office working on his computer and shouting on the agents. He still had nothing. 'It's impossible, his family has to have some house' he thought when some young agent came.

"Agent Booth?"

"What?" growled Seeley, he was furious. Every five minutes some stupid agents interrupted him.

"I found three houses which can potentially be the places where he can keep doctor Brennan..." he started unsurely.

"Where?" suddenly everything else was not important, everything disappeared. Booth only noticed the new importations.

"I'm still waiting on the addresses. I am supposed to have them in five minutes... two of the houses belong to Moore's mother and one to his aunt. Two of them are empty..."

Booth ran out his office and after few seconds he was standing in front of his boss.

"I know where Bones is!" he shouted from the threshold, knowing that he had not any addresses yet, but he wanted to be prepare to drive as fast as they could. Still he was not sure where he should go. What if he would go to the one place and she would be in the other? That thought crossed his mind again and again, his thoughts were interrupted by the phone.

"Booth!"

"It's Ange. I received the addresses." she started.

"Do you have any idea where we should looking first?"

"Well, the mother's house is small, she lives there with a family with two kids. The other house is in Victorian style and surrounded by small wood. No one lives there. But aunt's house is empty too..." she recited.

"Ange! Where should I go?" he cut her off. "There would be three groups, one for one house. But I want to know where I should go."

"Two empty are the most probably places to... But the aunt's house hasn't any basement..."

"Angela, just tell me which one!"

"Go to the mother's house. This one in the wood." she decided.

"Thanks." said Booth wanting to hang up.

"Booth, please, find her." the artist pleaded.

"I do my best!" answered the agent. He wanted it to not be one more mistake, he did not want to head to the empty house again. He could not handle more mistakes.

* * *

Three groups of agents drove off the Hoover's building. Booth was in one of them, they drove fast, more time passed and Booth was getting more nervous. 'What if I don't find her?' , 'What if it would be too late?' he thought about the worst scenario, he did not know what he would do if they would be late...

"Three minutes left..." his boss' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Novak, you and your group go up! Granger, you check out the first floor! Cornwell you check out the garden and Booth, you and your group go down to the basement! Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" all of them said.

The car stopped and the groups of men headed in opposite directions. Seeley with five other men went down to the basement, he opened the door, ran down and... Empty! Nothing, once again nothing! The whole place was empty, there were only dirty bottles on the floor, some old bed and a wardrobe. Once again, they did not find Bones. He failed... Booth only hoped that the other groups had more luck and they would find her.

He wanted to leave but this wardrobe could not leave his mind. Something was not right. Everything in the room were old and ruined and that wardrobe was clean and new. 'That's weird' he thought.

"Come on, help me move that!" he shouted to the agents whose immediately ran to him. They tried to lift the furniture. They moved it only a few inches away when Booth noticed the door.

"Faster! I see the door." he told the agents whose did the best what they could. Booth grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. Closed! He had to wait until they moved the wardrobe away. After few minutes and few more shouts from Booth, the furniture was already away and Seeley opened the door in one kick, turned on his flashlight and screamed "Bones!!!"

TBC...

**Please review :) **

**PS. Should I keep Moore alive or should I kill him? **


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you like it :)_

_PS. Well, I think I really need a beta. Is there anyone who could do it? If there is, please PM me :)_

_PS. 2 Thank you for the reviews :)  
_

Chapter 7

Booth ran to the dark room, heading the light to the unconscious body laying on the bed. Someone turned the light on, then what he saw scared him. On the bloody sheets was Bones, her whole body was covered in blood and bruises. And only the dirty, sometime ago, white underwear, covered the most intimate parts of her body. Her hands were handcuffed to the bed, and some of the blood had clotted and locks of her hair were stuck together. He ran to her immediately, took her arms and shook her slightly.

"Bones, wake up! It's me Booth!" he said terrified, but that did not bring any results, her eyes were still shut and she was unconscious. "Bones, come on! Please, wake up!" this time he shouted. He tried to get her hands free. This time Brennan slightly opened her eyes, the pain came back. She started to pass out again, everything was foggy. "Bones, don't fall asleep. It's me Booth! Open your eyes!" he repeated loudly, getting her hands free, which fell down to the bed. On her wrist were painful looking bruises.

"Booth" she said silently, her dry throat did not let her make any sound. She could not speak. The pain of her whole body did not let her focus, she was not sure if this all were true or maybe she was dead and in some place which Seeley probably would call heaven.

"Bones, baby. It's alright. I got you, it's okay. I'm gonna take you from here." he whispered. He lifted her but with her fragile body, he took the sheet. He tried to put it away.

"Nooooo!" ear piercing scream cut across the room. It was when he noticed that the dirty fabric was glued to the bloody wounds on Brennan's back.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't know." he whispered in her hair as he held her close.

'Idiot!' he thought. As Brennan cried and trembled in his arms he spoke to her softly, repeating the same things over and over. "Ssh, baby, it's okay. I'm sorry". he tried to not cause her pain, but it was not so simple. Every inch of her body was covered in blood and bruises. Probably she was dehydrated and she barely was conscious.

"Send paramedics here, now!" Booth shouted to the FBI agents.

"Shh, everything will be fine, you'll see. I promise" he repeated like a mantra.

"Booth?" Brennan opened her eyes wider, truth be told, she just noticed that it was Booth who hold her and talked to her. That the touch did not belong to Christopher. That it was Booth. She smiled slightly and she could not longer fight with the darkness. She passed out.

* * *

Booth was with her the whole way to the paramedics' car and then he heard Novak's voice.

"Agent Booth. We got him. We got him when he was trying to escape. Alas, he swallowed some pills. We don't know what it was, we'll take him to the hospital."

Booth noticed two men, carrying another one, the one who kidnapped Bones. Without a word, Seeley ran to them and hit Moore's face. Next hit, kick, hit, hit, kick...

"You son of a bitch! How could you done this to her!" shouted furious Booth. Two agents tried to calm him down and drag him off the prisoner laying on the earth.

"Leave me alone! I'm not done with him, yet!" - two more agents were needed to take control of Booth. Then Novak came to them.

"Booth, they take doctor Brennan to the hospital, do you want to go with her?" asked Novak. He was afraid that Booth could kill the kidnapper and then he would go to prison.

"Of course, I'll go! But with you, I'm not done, yet!" he growled to the kidnapper, took his arms out of agent's grips and ran to the car.

* * *

In the hospital, Booth was walking all the time in front of sitting Squints. Cam was looking blindly in the wall, Sweets was looking through the window and Angela was crying in Hodgins arms. They all were scared, it had been 40 minutes since they took Brennan. Every doctor was potentially source of information, but so far no one told them anything. Seeley was worried, he hoped that she would be fine, that its all just looked so badly. Still he could not calm himself down. He was so afraid... Then doctor came to them.

"Is any of you a family of doctor Brennan?" he asked.

"No, we're friends. Her father and brother are on their way." answered Cam.

"I'm sorry, but in this case I cannot tell you anything." said the doc and started to walk away. Booth wanted to tell something but then he heard Angela's furious voice.

"You can't tell us? That's good! Do you know how long we search for her? Do you know who she is for us? I don't think so, more I'm pretty sure that you don't know what friendship and love is! You have no idea! I was waiting enough and now I'm done. So TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON WITH BRENNAN!!!" shouted the artist. The people in the hall gazed at them and whispered. 'Stupid rules! They should tell them! etc.'

The doctor paled and blushed all at the same time. He was looking like he was going to pass out.

"Okay, please calm down. I'll tell you everything. But not here, in my office."

"Okay, come on." this time Booth said. One minute later they all stand in a doctor's office. No one sat down, they wanted to hear everything as quick as possible.

"Doctor Brennan was multiple raped." the doctor started.

"Ohh" Angela said and cover her mouth with her hand.

„Fortunately, we did not find any venereal disease, also we know that she isn't pregnant." Everyone sighed with relief. "HIV test was negative, but after 3 months we have to retest it to make sure. But, in 90 percent, I can tell you that she is healthy. Moore was clear and we found only his semen." The doctor continued. "Although she is weak and dehydrated. The bruises will most likely disappear within the week. But her back and wrist are worse." They looked at him with fear in their eyes. Truth be told, only Booth saw Bones' back, but even he did not see everything. He did not see this what was covered by the sheet. "We had a problem to remove the fabric. It was really deep in the wounds. Probably, there will be scars all over her back. Nevertheless, after she leave the hospital, she will be needed someone to take care of her, to change her bandages because it can get infected. This kind of bruises can take long time to heal… Happily doctor Brennan hasn't any broken bones and no head trauma. The wounds after the cigarettes should heal soon…"

"A burns?" Angela whispered. They were terrified. How someone could done something like that?

"Doctor Smith, could you tell me about the bruises on her back? How this could happen?" asked Sweets.

"We think that someone hit her back a multiple times. Probably with use of a whip, a stick or a leather belt. We are not sure." Dead silence filled the room. "Tomorrow she will talk to our psychologist." Said the doctor. He noticed that Sweets wanted to interrupt him, so he quickly added. "A woman psychologist. We don't know how this all affected on her. A rape, especially multiples, is a very delicate subject and it's need to be handle with care."

"Okay, But for now, is there any immediate danger to her life?" asked Booth who hoped there was not.

"Well, right now only the wounds on her back are and of course dehydration. But we're working on it. I can even tell that there isn't any danger to her life." Said the doctor.

"Can I see her?" once again Seeley asked.

"We gave her slipping pills so she will be asleep until the morning. But if you really want to, then you can go. But only one in time!" ordered the doctor and Booth immediately turned to the door.

"Thank you, doctor." Said Hodgins and they all walked out and headed to Brennan's room. But when they were walking, the silence was interrupted by Seeley's phone.

"Booth." He answered quickly.

"Moore is dead!" said agent Novak.

"Fuck! How this could happen? It's impossible. He was fine!" Booth shouted, he was furious.

"That pills which he swallowed. It was a poison, the doctors could do nothing." After a few seconds of silence agent asked. "Agent Booth? Are you there?"

"Make sure that he is really dead!!! That he didn't take the pills which only will fake his death and he's still alive!" growled Booth and hang up.

TBC…

_Please review, they make my day and bring a big smile to my face x)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I didn't update last week. I had problem with my computer. But now it fixed so here's new chapter for you :)_

_PS. Thanks to all of you who review it, favorite or put in on alert. Every single one make me smile x) And I promise that new chapter will be sooner. Well I'm not talking anymore and let you read new part. _

Chapter 8

Petite, female figure lied in a white sheets which only caused that she looked smaller than she was in reality. Her pale skin has nearly the same color as the hospital fabric and her dark, already clean, hair and purple bruises were clearly visible. She lied on her side because of the wounds on her back, her one hand was under her cheek and the other lied on the sheets. Both of her wrist were bandaged in the places where the handcuffs left their marks. She seemed so peaceful and fragile.

Next to her was agent's head and he kept her small palm in his large one. All those sleepless days gave him a hard time and now, already calm, he could let himself to take a little nap. Of course, if it did not require to leave Temprance for more than two feet. He did not even listen to the doctor who tried to persuade him to go home and take some rest. Booth did not leave her even on a little while and for sure, he would not do that soon.

A rays of Sun were falling on Brennan's pale face, who slightly moved her head and opened her eyes a little, but almost immediately shut them again. For the last few days she had not seen so bright light and now her eyes could not use to it. She blinked a few times and tried again. It worked. She looked around from half-closed eyelids. Her eyes lied on the figure next to her. In panic attack she immediately pushed away, put her hands around her knees, put them under her chin and held them tight. After a while she noticed that she was not longer handcuffed to the bed, that she could stay up and run away, and so she did. At least she tried, because when she jumped off the bed she felt dizzy and if not the good reflex of her partner, who was awake now, she would probably fall to the floor. But before that happen, she was safely in her friend's arms, who lied her on the bed again in one strong, but still gentle move and called for the doctor.

"Bones, can you hear me?" he softly shook her arms. "Bones?"

Hearing so well known voice and her nickname, she slightly opened her eyes. Once again the light blinded her but before she shut them down again, she noticed a black male's silhouette.

"No please, leave me alone…" she whispered again and again, choking her own tears.

Booth never saw her in that state, always strong, self-possessed, now vulnerable and scared, begging for a rescue. One lonely tear rolled down Seeley's cheek, who just understood how this few days could have affected on Brennan.

"Bones, it's me Booth. I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise." He repeated with tender when he was waiting for the doctor to come. He sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to take her in his arms and hold her tight. He perfectly knew that that could only bring more damage.

Hearing well known voice, Temprance calmed down a little and once again opened her eyes. Still everything was foggy, but after a while her eyes get used to the light and black silhouette started to forming into a person, in who she recognized Booth.

"Booth?" she asked silently, almost soundless. She could not believe her own eyes.

"Bones, everything's alright. It's going to be okay. You're in the hospital." said Booth with relief. One hand wandered to her forearm but stopped just a few inches away. He could not scare her, so he calmed down himself and took his hand away.

"In the hospital? How? When? What's about Christopher?" she asked terrified.

"He's dead. You're safe now." he said and after a while of fighting with himself, he added. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find you. I am so sorry" now he could not stop himself and gently touched her arm.

She shrank slightly and Booth immediately took his hand away.

"I'm sorry" he said and wanted to add something more but the doctor came in.

"Good morning, doctor Brennan, agent Booth." he greeted. "It's good that you're awake. How do you feel?" he asked simply.

Tempe was looking terrified at two men who just walked to the room: the doctor and the male nurse. Then she gave a begging look at Booth, he sensed her wordless agreement and took her hand in his, trying to encourage her. Bones started to move from her side to her back.

"Please, don't do that!" immediately reacted the doctor. Bones looked quizzically at Booth who did not know what to say.

"You have your back bandaged, so you shouldn't lay on them because it is going to hurt and it won't heal." The doctor explained.

Brennan's eyes went foggy and for a little while, she was once again in that dark basement, dirty, sore and humiliated. Once again Moore were laying on her… but something was not right. This time something was different. She felt a warm hand grabbing her. She blinked a few times and came back to the hospital room. She squeezed Booth's hand tighter. Now, she had only one questions, the question which no one expected, at least not so soon.

"When can I go home?"

Everyone were shocked. The woman who was through all those terrified things, who just the day before was held by a psycho, now is asking when she could leave. It was out of their mind.

'That's my Bones. She didn't change.' thought Booth.

"Well, we have to do a few more tests and you would have to talk to our psychologist. Then we will decide when you can be released…" the doctor started.

"I don't need a shrink. Everything's alright, So, if I am fine the why can't I go out today?" she interrupted him.

"Like I said, after the talk with the psychologist, we will make a decision. Now, please try to take some rest." He said and walked out, leaving the two of the friends alone again.

"Booth, how long he kept me?" asked Bones quietly.

"Three days." whispered Booth, just like he did not want to confess this to himself. He was ashamed that he had let him kept her for so long. "I'm sorry. I know that this is not going to change anything, but still I am sorry that I didn't find you earlier."

"Thank you, Booth. Thank you, that you came after me." She whispered and a few tears fell down her cheek.

"I promised and I always keep them." answered Booth and gently wiped the tears away. He felt that she trembled slightly under his touch. He knew that she tried to hide it, but she was not successful.

"Bones, I think that you should talk to the psychologist." He tried to persuade her.

"I hate psychology and I don't see any point why I should do that. Everything's fine, really. You found me, I would be home soon. There isn't any problem." She answered.

Booth perfectly knew what she was trying to do. She tried to keep her feelings inside, tried to forget about everything what had happened to her. She wanted to erase all of the memories. But this time, she could have fail, this time might be the one too many. That three days could have leave a marks that pretending to be strong, could not delete. He already noticed how she had reacted when she saw a men. Firstly she was frightened of him, the of a doctor and a nurse. Every one touch caused her body to shiver. Of course, she tried to hide it, but she failed. He noticed. It was the way in many victims acted. And the worst thing which they could do, was pretending that nothing had happened. It worked on a little while but then get back with double force. If she would not talk to someone, she could break down. Maybe not after a day, maybe not after a week. But someday for sure and Booth would not let that happen.

"Bones, please. Just this one time. Then, they let you go home. And if you won't agree, they will keep you here even a week longer." said Booth, hoping that this would work.

Brennan looked into his pleading eyes.

"Just thin one time." She said and smiled slightly.

One more sign for Booth that she was not right. Normally Brennan would have never give up without a fight. Never! But she would talk to someone, talk, but would she tell everything? Wandered Booth.

TBC…

_Please review and let me know what do you think x)_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! I would like to thank my Betas: **RowdyRomantic**and **WishforBooth****.** You both did amazing Job with this chapter. Thank you so much :)

And thanks for everyone who review and who I didn't reply yet (sorry).

**Chapter 9**

He had been sitting in the hospital hall for almost an hour, his eyes closed. He tried to take a nap, but his thoughts never left the woman, who was lying in the room in front of him. He would normally never leave that room, but the doctor told them that they must, because Brennan was supposed to talk to the shrink. In that way, Angela and Booth ended up sitting on plastic, uncomfortable chairs, both of them with a cup of coffee and both lost in their thoughts. Booth worried about the woman behind the closed door.

"I'm afraid for her." said Booth, cutting out the silence between him and Angela.

"Me too. Everything... everything that's happened... it's terrifying. No one could easily deal with something like that and live like nothing has happened. Even Brennan can't." the artist quietly answered.

"The worst is that she tries to pretend that she's strong, that she can handle this on her own. She's doing that again." added Seeley.

"Like always. But the good thing is that she decided to talk to a specialist. Maybe that will help her a little."

"I'm not sure about that. You know how she feels about psychology... but the worst is the way she reacts. Angela, she's afraid of me!" he said quietly with a hint of hurt in his voice, this was tearing his heart apart.

"Booth, she's not afraid of you. Brennan knows perfectly well that you would never hurt her. Don't you see that she tries to hide it from you..." the artist started.

"Still, she's afraid of me and I can't do anything to change that. Angela, everything is my fault. If I were there, she would never have to go through this." he already said those things which had crossed his mind again and again in last few days. When he finished, he looked smaller and all of his confidence had disappeared.

"You couldn't do anything. You can't be with her twenty four/seven. She would never let you do that, she would probably kick you out before you even had the change to propose that… But you found her and its more important than anything else. She's safe now, Booth, and that is because of you. She will manage, you just have to give her some time, be with her... We all will be for her." she lifted her hand and gently laid it on his forearm, trying to gave him some courage. He wanted to add something but the words never left his mouth, because the doctor came.

"Miss Montenegro, Agent Booth. I want to ask you one question. Did anyone from doctor Brennan's family arrive already?"

"Alas, they're stuck at the airport, all of the city is paralyzed because of the fog and all of the flights were canceled." said Angela.

"If that's the case, please come with me to my office, the psychologist, who talked with Doctor Brennan, is waiting for us." answered the doctor and led them to the room, where Mrs. Clark was. She was short, plump lady, in her forties, with a friendly, round face. She looked more like a primary school teacher than a shrink. She greeted them and immediately started discussing the point of their meeting.

"Victims of rape react differently, but most of them go through three stages of psychological trauma: the acute stage, the outer adjustment stage, and the renormalization stage. The first is the acute stage which occurs in the days or two weeks after a rape, the victim is terrified, she can't believe in what just happened. Doctor Brennan is hard to talk with, but I think that in this case, that stage started late and was over quickly." said the psychologist. Both Angela and Booth were terrified and pale as a sheet. But Clark seemed not to care and continued.

"Doctor Brennan is now going through the outward adjustment stage. Depression, panic attacks, insomnia, mood swings, etc can appear. She may ask herself questions, such as: What am I going to do? How can I live with that? How can I trust someone again? Sometime, the victims stop seeing other people, isolate themselves. They try to forget, to erase the memories about a rape. This is exactly, what Dr. Brennan is trying to do. She's trying to forget… This stage can last for months and it is really dangerous period. There is the risk of suicide, drags or alcohol abuse. But, like I said, it's all depends from the psychic of the patient. Dr. Brennan seems to have a strong personality, but we can't let her deceive us. Inside, she is fragile and sensitive. She can break down at any moment. To come to the third stage: the renormalization stage, she needs support and help. She needs friends and family to help her go through this. Not the ones who would blame her about the rape, but those who would be with her."

"How anyone can blame the woman of the rape?" Booth interrupted her. "It's not her fault."

"Agent Booth, you, as FBI agent, should know that people do that all the time. They think that it is the woman's fault, but this can only worsen the victim's state of mind." Booth clenched his fist. How anybody can blame the woman?

"Like I said before, the third stage is renormalization. Hopes and dreams, plans for the future came back and rape is only a bad memory. But this requires help."

"We'll do everything with all our strength." said Angela.

"Mrs. Clark, could you tell me one more thing?" asked Booth.

"Of course."

"Will she ever stop being afraid of men? Because now, I have notice that she is terrified if she only sees one."

"Well this is element of post traumatic stress disorder, but I noticed only a few signs of that in Dr. Brennan, so I think she should be over that soon. But, of course I would like to see her at least once at week." said the psychologist.

"I'll talk to her, but it could be hard to persuade her. She doesn't like psychology." said Booth.

"Okay, I'll tell her that the therapy is obligatory" proposed the doctor. "There isn't any danger to her life, so I think she can be discharged from the hospital tomorrow. But she will need constant care, some who can change her bandages. It has to be person who she trusts."

"I'll do that." Angela and Booth said in the same time. The doctor smiled slightly. 'It's great to have friends like that' he thought.

"You have to decide about that with doctor Brennan. Remember she has to meet with Mrs. Clark in next week and with me, I have to check how the wounds on her back are healing." the doctor said.

"We'll take care of that." Angela answered.

"I'm glad, so that's it for now. You can go to your friend."

"Thank you for everything," added Booth and shook hands, first doctor's and then Mrs. Clark, and both, he and Angela headed to Bones' room.

They knew that it would be hard to persuade her to follow doctor's instructions, and harder to help her with return to normalcy. They knew that it could take a lot of time, but both were prepare for that. They would be with her as long as she needed, they would do everything to help Brenn.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Two friends walked in the hospital room where they found Brennan laying on her bed, with her back turned to them, lost in her thoughts and looking into light blue sky through the window. Angela cleared her throat, wanted to get Bones' attention, but Tempe was in her own world and did not hear her friend.

"Hi, Sweetie!" the Artist decided to say.

Temprance slightly jumped on the bed but she quickly calmed herself down and turned her head to them. The smile appeared on her face.

"Did you talk to the doctor? When I'll be free to get out of here?" immediately came to the point.

"Tomorrow." said Angela. Brennan nodded and once again smiled, but it did not catch her eyes, which stayed icy blue.

"But under a few conditions." added Booth.

"What conditions?" she asked, turned her attention to the blue behind the glass.

"Someone must stay with you, help you with your dressings..." he started, he did not have any intentions to tell her about their discuss with the psychologist. She did not have to know that because if she would, then for sure she would never agree to stay with anyone.

"Booth, I can take care of myself." she said what both, Angela and Booth had been expecting since they came to her room. But Tempe knew pretty well that it was a lame excuse, she would be never able to change bandages alone, it was impossible and she as an anthropologist was aware of that.

"Bones, you're anthropologist and you perfectly know that anthropologically it's impossible to do." said Booth perfectly imitated her tone of voice. He hoped that her own arguments could persuade her. In answer she only nodded. She knew that that discuss was pointless from the beginning. It did not matter what she want, they do what they want and she had no other choice, she must stay with one of them.

"Sweetie, you can stay with me or Booth." proposed Angela. Bones' apartment was still in mess, no one cleaned it up after her kidnap. And the worst thing they can do, was letting her go back there, live in a place when that bastard the first time... when Moore catch her.

"Angela, I don't want to go between you and Hodgins." she said quietly. Brennan did not want to stay with Angela; she knew that the Artist never would leave her alone, even for a few minutes. Her friend was overprotective and all the sympathy which Tempe felt, she did not want to be in prison. Beside of that, Angela had moved to Jack, and she did not want to take away their time.

"Honey, you're not a problem, we'll manage." answered Angela.

"In that case, you're staying with me." added Booth firmly. Normally Brennan would argue with him but now, she did not want to come back to her apartment. She did not want to sleep in that bed... But she would never say it aloud so she only nodded.

"Bones, there's one more obligatory thing." unsurely said Agent. He was aware that she would not like it, probably even more that the first idea.

"What is it?" she said looking from Angela to Booth and contrary.

"Once a week, you have to see doctor Clark." silently explained brunette.

"I don't need a shrink!" defensively started Brennan. "Everything's fine, I don't have to lose my time. Besides, I have meetings with Sweets, and even that is too much."

"Yeah, but appointments with Sweets are obligatory only when we're working, and you can't work, until the wounds on your back will heal completely and your doctor and psychologist give you a written permission. So you don't have to see Sweets now." said Booth, he knew that now, Bones would get furious.

"What? I can't work? Why? My wounds don't make my work impossible, I can work, it's not a problem! I'm great, I'm fine! They can give me my permission right now." she shouted. She was irritated. Work, the only thing which could get her mind occupied for awhile, was now forbidden. How they could have done that to her, not when it was everything she needed.

"Cam already talked to the doctor and there's no way that she would let you work." said Angela looking at Booth. She wanted to add that they also did not let her do that, but before she did, she had bit her tongue.

"And what about that? I'm perfectly capable to work and..." she raised her voice.

"I'll try to talk to her, maybe I'll succeed and smuggle you some paperwork." interrupted her Booth. "But FBI never agree on field's work." he hoped that it calmed her slightly.

Brennan looked from Angela to Booth once again. She was irritated, furious. She did not want to talk about it further, so she only said.

"I'm tired, I think I'll try to take a nap." and once again turned her back to them and curled under the covers.

Booth and Angela sat on the couch in the other end of the room. Bones was laying opposite to them with widely open eyes, looking into the sky. She could fell her friends' sights on her back; one lonely tear streamed down her cheek. She was angry and helpless. She could do nothing so she just laid there, pretending that she was asleep and avoiding next discussusion with them. After some time, her breath became calm, muscles relaxed. She drifted to the restless sleep.

* * *

Afternoon, Cam, Sweets, Hodgins, Wendell and the rest visited her, but she was still asleep and they did not want to interrupt her, so they just have a quick chat with Angela and Booth and walked out.

Temprance woke up late in the night, drenched in cold sweat, soaking through her shirt, sheets and pillow with tears streaming down her face to her hair. She had dreamt about him again, she was once again in that basement, again... she sat up on the bed, took her knees under her chin and shut her eyes. After a while she opened them slightly, looked around and noticed a dark silhouette laying on the couch. She get scared, she wanted to get up and run away, but after few seconds she remembered where she was. She was not in the dark basement, she was at the hospital, and that black figure was not Moore, it was Booth. She relaxed a little. Again lied down and flowed to the dream world.

* * *

Morning came incredibly fast, Bones woke up the rains of sun and the voiced running from the hall. She opened her eyes and noticed Booth standing in the doorway, discussing with the doctor. Then, they shook their hands and Seeley came back to the room, noticed that she was awake, smiled and said.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

She nodded, did not want to tell him about her nightmares.

"When I'm going home?" she wanted to be away from the hospital as fast as possible. She wanted to find some things to do to keep her mind occupied.

"Well, it's breakfast time, and when you finish eating we can go." said Booth when he saw the nurse with a meal. Brennan once again nodded, she was not hungry, but she had to eat at least a few bites, because nurse were still watching her, and she would tell the doctor if Tempe would not eat.

* * *

After nearly touched breakfast, Temprance found a clean clothes in a suitcase, prepared day before, by Angela. Brunette came to Brennan's apartment and packed the most important things and left them in the hospital, so in that way, Booth did not have to go there with Bones, they just can head to his flat.

Together with found garments, she walked to the bathroom and stripped, trying to not look at her body. She perfectly knew that her whole skin was covered in bruises and wounds, left by Moore. She did not want to look at that, every one reminded her about her nightmare, every one wounds reminded her about the pain. So she quickly put a pants, a jeans and a loose sweatshirt on. She could not even think about a bra, firstly because, she could not clasp it because of her wounds which caused that every one move cause her pain, and secondly because it could extend healing. So she just put her in a loose ponytail and she did not put any make-up. She did not want to and it was pointless. On her face were still visible bruises, and like on her body, they were colorful. She tried not to look in the mirror, because she did not want to remember. And everything reminded her of him of what he had done to her. And she did not want to; she only wanted to forget and move on...

When she was ready, she came out. They already could headed to Booth's apartment.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They drove in silence until they reached Booth's building. The air inside the car was so thick that you could cut it by a knife so when Seeley parked his SUV, they both sighed and got out almost immediately. Day was warm and sunny and Bones took a deep breath and looked into the sky and Booth grabbed her suitcase. But Brennan did not protested. Normally she would say that she's capable to take care of it but this time she said nothing, letting him carry it upstairs. She was aware that if she would take such a heavy bag the wounds on her back probably would open and she once again would have to visit the hospital. And she really did not want to do that, so she just followed her friend.

In the flat, tension between them appeared again. They did not know what they should do, what they should say, how they should act... So Bones just took her shoes off and walked into the living room, having no idea what she would be doing. Booth was right beside her and he first decided to break the silence.

"You can sleep in my bedroom, I'll take Parker's." he said. Well, truth be told, bed in his son's room was awfully small and he would be uncomfortable for sure. And he did not care that Tempe was much smaller than he was, nothing could convince him to let her sleep there, because it was definitely not good for her back.

"Booth, I'm a bit smaller than you are, so I can take Parker's bed. I'll be more comfortable." protested Bones, but in reality it did not matter for her.

"No way. I sleep at Parker's. Period." he stated and Brennan only nodded. "Here's your laptop and I'll put your suitcase in the bedroom. Oh, and maybe you're hungry, we can deliver Thai or something." proposed agent, leaving the living room.

"Thanks, but maybe later." answered Temprance, sitting on the couch and she opened her computer.

Seeley decided that he would not be pushing her so he just went and made some sandwiches for himself and sat down on the armchair, took remote and watched a movie. In the same time, Bones looked through her mail and accidentally opened some website and read a few headlines.

'FAMOUS ANTHROPOLOGIST AND BEST SELLING AUTHOR FOUND!!!' and more 'TEMPRANCE BRENNAN BEST SELLING AUTHOR MISSING' , 'IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS SINCE MISSING TEMPRANCE BRENNAN, FBI HAS NO IDEA...' and so on. She immediately closed her laptop, causing Booth to look at her quizzically.

"I'm going to take a bath." she said, and not waiting for an answer, stood up and walked to the bathroom, leaving confused agent in the living room.

When Booth heard closing door and running water, he got up and sat on the couch. He knew that he should not do that but he really wanted to know what pissed her off so much. He opened her computer and quickly went through last websites, reading the same headlines.

'Shit, I should've know that.' he thought and gently closed the laptop, once again sat on the armchair, turning his attention to the movie, but his thoughts still drifted around his friend.

* * *

At the other side of the apartment , Bones sat in half-full bathtub, because she could not get her dressing wet, with her knees under her chin. The wounds burned her skin, tears felt down her cheeks. She did not know why she was crying, she just felt empty and tears calmed her down and when she was feeling pain she believed that she was alive, that it was not a dream. She just sat there, looking at the door in front of her, she not even noticed that the water turned cold.

* * *

Booth started being afraid of Bones because she had been in the bathroom since forty minutes and it was really quite. He did not hear any sounds so characteristically for someone who were taking a bath. No running water, just nothing. So he knocked at the door terrified.

"Bones, are you in there?" no answer. "Bones?" he asked once again. Still, no reaction. "Bones, is everything's alright? If you don't answer, I'm coming." he said really scared. He waited a few more seconds but he did not get any response. Then he slightly opened the door and his heart stopped. Bones sat in the bathtub with her knees under her chin and hair falling down, covering her face. She did not move. He quick run to her and breathe deeply in relief. He noticed that her back was slightly rising and falling. She felt asleep, in the water, she just were sleeping in cold water. Trying not to look at her naked, pale and bruised body, he took a big, fluffy towel and put it around her, wanting to take her out from already cold water. But when he touched her she shivered and opened her eyes. She was terrified. Booth immediately took his hands away.

"Booth, what're you doing here?" she asked and wrapped a towel tighter around herself.

"Sorry." he said. "I came, wanting to ask you about something, but you didn't answer. Well, I asked you a few times, but you didn't answer, so I get scared and came in. I'm sorry...I...I'll go and deliver some food for us." he said, closing the door behind him. His cheeks burned him.

Inside, Bones came out from the bathtub with a warm towel around her. Goosebumps appeared on her exposed legs and she shivered slightly. She felt that dressing on her back get wet and it needed to be change. She had to ask Booth and it was the last thing she wanted to do…

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Big thanks to my beta: ****TheGothAndTheGLeek. She did amazing job. Thank you x)**

Chapter 12

Wrapped in a puffy white towel that ended at her mid-thigh, Brennan wandered

from the bathroom to Booth's bedroom in search of her suitcase. Inside it, she

found a few clean shirts and long, bottle-green sweatpants. Unfortunately, all

of the t-shirts, packed by Angela, were tight and she really didn't want to

wear any of these without a bra, especially in front of Booth.

Unsurely, she reached towards his closet and opened it. She quickly found what

she was looking for, a loose, navy-blue FBI t-shirt. She took it out but for a

few seconds just held it in her hands, wondering if he would mind her taking

it. But after a moment she decided he wouldn't and put the blue fabric over

her head. The shirt was bigger than she had expected, but she didn't care

about that and walked out from the room.

She found Booth looking through the window, at the street in front of the

building.

"Booth..." she started quietly and he turned around almost

immediately upon hearing her voice. A slight smile crept onto his face when he

noticed what Brennan was wearing, but he decided not to comment, waiting for

her to continue.

"The dressing on my back... well... it's wet so... I think it needs to be

changed." she said in strange voice.

Booth nodded. "Okay, just gimme a sec so I can grab the bandages from the

bathroom and I'll be right back." he said and headed to the bathroom, from

which just ten minutes ago, he had walked out with burning cheeks. He knew

that he shouldn't look at her naked body, but even when her whole body was

covered in bruises and wounds, it still was beautiful to him and he couldn't

change that.

He quickly shook his head to throw out of his mind the picture of naked Bones.

Remember, what she's been through he repeated like a mantra in his head. He

opened the cabinet, took out the bandages and antibiotics that doctor had

given them. Once he had everything he came back to the bedroom and found

Tempe, sitting on the bed and looking at the floor while she waited for him.

"I'll leave for a second so you can prepare." said Booth. She nodded in reply

and once he closed the door, she quickly took off the FBI shirt and lie down

on her abdomen, using the cloth to cover her breasts, which used to be white

as porcelain but now they were purple from the bruises that covered them. Some

of the bruises were hand shaped and some were just small and round. But all of

them were equally painful. The knock at the door took her out of the daze.

"Are you ready, Bones?" asked Booth. "Yeah, you can come in." she answered

and just a few seconds later she felt his weight pressing down on the bed. His

fingers started pulling off the dressing. He did it gently, his touch like a

feather, trying not to cause her pain; she closed her eyes.

Booth's hand accidentally touched her side and she immediately trembled. To

her, it was Moore's hands on her again. Terrified, she opened her eyes

quickly.

"I'm sorry." said Booth, not knowing what Bones had seen. He thought

it was because he had hurt her. Well, that was partially true, but her mind

didn't register the pain, it focused on her vision.

"It's alright." she tried to calm herself down. She decided not to close her

eyes again, because even though she knew perfectly well that Booth was beside

her, that it was his hands which were touching her, that she was safe with

him, when she closed her eyes she saw Moore, she felt Moore. Even knowing that

he was dead, he still was present in her life.

Maybe I should talk to that shrink she thought, shocking herself. But her

thoughts were interrupted. Booth once again brought her out of her daze.

"I'm done. I'll turn around, so you can put your shirt on and then I'll change the

dressing on your wrist, okay?"

"Okay." she simply said and when his back was facing her, she sat up and put

the cloth on with a grimace on her face, because she felt pain from the

wounds. The antibiotic was working.

"You can turn around." she said, changing her position, so her legs were

dangling over the bed's edge with hands on her lap. She tried not to look at

her wrists, at the wounds on them. No, not because it disgusted her, but

because it reminded her of everything what had happened.

But when Booth was carefully working, she decided one thing. She wouldn't let

Moore take her life away; she couldn't let the events from the past few days

to take control over her. She looked away from the wall to her wrist and

noticed that Booth was almost done.

"Thanks." she said with a smile. Slight but sincere, and that was the most

important thing.

"You're welcome." answered Booth with bigger one. He was glad

that Bones showed emotions. Even such small ones.

"So, when will the food be here? I'm hungry." she asked, getting up from the

bed.

"It should be here within a few minutes." he said still smiling and

taking the wet dressings to throw them out. Now, when he saw the smile on

Brennan's face, he was full of hope. Maybe it wasn't as bad as they thought it

was, maybe she would be better soon.

He just didn't know that not every behavior could be control, and that what

the people did during their sleep could prove the most about them. He would

get the idea soon.

TBC…


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**__ I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for not uploading. There's no excuse for me. But I promise to update faster, I have now written 3 more chapter (but it's not over, there'll be more parts), but I need beta, so if anyone has time and want to help, please PM me. I'll be grateful._

_**PS.**__ This one wasn't beated, so I'm sorry if there's some mistakes._

Chapter 13

The Day came to the end quickly. Booth and Brennan ate Thai food, then he started working on some old reports. In the same time, Temprance tried to focus on some scientific article, but she failed and searched through Booth's bookshelves. Amazed, she found a book which interested her slightly. She read a little, but never opened her laptop again that day. In the meantime, Angela called her on Booth's mobile and Bones was grateful that her friend left her phone at her apartment, because reporters were still calling, wanting to make an interview with her. Brennan's missing was a hot topic, but her rescue was even hotter. And she really didn't want to talk to them, nor even listen to them. She just wanted to forget.

Also Sweets called her and he didn't even say a word about her state of mind or some other psychological crap. He only asked how she felt, without any further questions.

After some time, Bones got bored of the book and she offered Booth her help with the reports. He unsurely agreed and gave her a second half of the files, taking away all of the reports which consist a case with sexual assault.

They worked in completely silence and the rest of the evening was like that until the clock stroke midnight.

"Oh, it's midnight already. Do you wanna take a shower first?" he asked breaking the silence.

Brenna moved her head from side to side.

"No, go first. I'll wait." She answered and once again focused on the unfinished files in front of her.

"Okay." was his response and he headed to the bathroom, from which he emergered ten minutes later, letting Bones walked in. She also, without unnecessary scaring him, came out after a several minutes and lied down on the bed, waiting for him to change her dressing.

Booth remembered her reaction on his touch, so he told her before his finger even touched the bandages. Silently, he asked himself why he hadn't done that the last time. He perfectly knew that he had to tell the rape victim, everything what he's going to do. But he didn't tell Bones… he kicked his ass mentally, swearing that he'd never do that again.

And this time, Brennan didn't shake under his touch, she just bite her lips when the antibiotics contacted with her wounds.

Seeley finished quickly and went out, leaving her alone, so she could take care of the rest of her smaller wounds. Then she lied down on the bed, looking through the window at the street lamps, waiting for restless sleep to come.

In the other room, Booth, for almost an hour, tried to find a comfortable position to sleep on his son's little bed. But he couldn't and fell asleep in really uncomfortable way. But this wasn't his night, because after two hours he woke up, hearing some noises coming from his bedroom, where Bones were sleeping. He immediately jumped from the bed and it took him only a few steps to reach the room. He found Brennan in messed sheets, fighting with unreal enemy in her sleep.

He ran to her and gently grabbed her hands, trying not to touched her bandaged wrist. He held it, repeating.

"Bones, wake up! It's me Booth… Come on, Bones!!!"

"No, please leave me. No, please not again!" she shouted, trying to get her hands free.

"Bones! It's Booth. I'm not gonna hurt you. Wake up!" he repeated those words over and over again, knowing exactly what she was dreaming about.

Tempe reacted after a few minutes and opened her eyes slightly, but the room was pitch dark and she saw only his black silhouette and for her, he looked like her kidnapper. Booth noticed she was terrified and took his hands away. Feeling his grip loosening, she immediately escaped to the other side of king size bed.

"Please…" she whispered.

It was when he get an idea that in the darkness, he wasn't Booth, for her he was _HIM! _Seeley quickly turned the lights on.

"Bones, it's me Booth. I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear… It's okay." He repeated and Brennan looked at him like it was the first time she ever saw him. She realized why he was there and blushed slightly. But the lights helped her to calm down. In silence, Booth moved to her side of the bed, sat down and hugged her. She clung to him, still slightly trembling. After a while she whispered.

"Thank you, Booth." And looked into his eyes. "Thank you, for finding me." she added.

"I promised, I always will find you. And I always keep my promises." he answered.

"Even though, thank you. If not you…" her voice broke down.

"Shhhh, you're safe now. No one's gonna hurt you again." he hugged her again.

They sat like that for a few more minutes, when Booth broke the silence.

"Bones, I think, you should talk to someone… you know, about your nightmares, about kidnapping… maybe with doctor Clark, Angela… with me." He said unsurely, not knowing how she would react.

"I know, Booth." She whispered into his chest. "I know, I should. But not now, I'm not ready…"

It was enough for him, so he didn't pushed her further, perfectly well knowing that if he would do, then she wouldn't say a word. It was better to wait for her to open up, wait for her to be ready.

After a while he felt her muscles loosen up, her breathing got slower. She fell asleep. Booth gently brushed away her hair from her face, lied her under the covers, hoping that she would be sleeping through the rest of the night. He kissed her forehead, turned the lights off and headed to the door, but her quiet voice stopped him.

"Booth, I don't want to be alone." she whispered and asked, shocking him. "Will you stay?"

"Okay, I'll be sitting here, on the armchair in case you'll need me." He said once again turned the lights on.

"Booth, you can't sit like that the whole night." Tempe answered, making him place to lie down beside her.

"Bones, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she simply said.

"Then, okay." He lied down, trying not to touch her to not frightened her. But Brennan herself cuddled to him, putting her head on his arm. Booth gently put his hand around her waist.

Bones was afraid of being alone, even for a little while. When Booth was gone, Moore immediately appeared. With Booth, she felt safe, she felt that nothings bad's going to happen anymore. When she was with him, she was able to control her mind, her thoughts. And that was something she needed the most.

After a few moments they both were sound asleep. Of course, Bones woke up a few more times that night, but thanks to Booth's presence and to the lights, she stayed calm. She didn't panic like she used to when she woke up alone in the darkness. That night, it was the first time from the kidnap, when she slept calm and rested a little.

TBC…

**So, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know x)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Big thanks to _**S**__**mileeees**_ for her wonderful job as a beta reader. Thank you so much, if not You, this would be much worse :)

**Chapter 14 **

The next few days were pretty similar to the previous ones, the wounds on Brennan's body had started to heal and most of the bruises had disappeared. The visits to the doctor went well but more importantly Bones had met up with her psychologist. Booth didn't know how the talk with the shrink went, he didn't even know if Brennan had said anything at all. But he was happy; her agreement to see Mrs. Clark had been a big step for her. But Bones still wasn't the same; she wasn't the same women who she used to be.

Every day, one of her friends would come to visit her; Angela had even persuaded her to go for a walk. The days had finally begun to get easier but at night it got worse, the nightmares were back every night. The nightmares started as soon as she closed her eyes and they didn't stop until Booth shook her awake each night, and every time he stayed until the morning so the nightmares wouldn't come back. Seeley had never asked what she was dreaming about, he knew she wasn't ready to tell him that and so he didn't push the subject; he wanted to wait for her to be ready.

That night the nightmares were especially bad, Booth found Brennan tossing and writhing in bed, screaming with tears rapidly falling down her cheeks. He shook her gently like he always did, but what used to wake her up quickly didn't bring any results this time. He tried again, but still nothing.  
Temperance was still screaming, tossing and fighting, flailing her hands wildly. Booth tried to calm her down, but before he could do anything, her flailing hand had scratched his arm, leaving a bloody mark. Booth didn't even notice, grabbing her arms in one swift movement, while all the time talking to her. It took her few minutes to react to his voice, slowly waking from the nightmare. Frightened, she opened her eyes, still fighting. After a while she was calm enough to notice that it was Booth who was holding her, and that she was safe. She calmed herself down so that Seeley could let go off her hands without worrying that she could hit him painfully. Bones sat up on a bed, wrapping her knees under her chin and brushed away rest of the tears from her cheeks. In this big bed she looked like little, scared girl with big eyes fully of fear. Terrified she looked around the room, making sure where she was. When she had fully calmed down, her eyes wandered to Booth where she noticing a big, bloody scratch on his arm.

"I'm sorry." she whispered  
"For what?" the agent asked confused.  
"I scratched you." She pointed to his arm, as Booth followed her gaze to the wound  
"Oh, it's nothing." He shrugged. He hesitated for a second, wondering if he should ask her about the one thing which had been on his mind since a few days ago. He was afraid of asking and couldn't even take a look into case files, because Bones wasn't interrogated yet. She was in a bad condition and since the kidnapper was dead, there wasn't any rush. She wasn't to be formally interviewed until next week so Booth took a deep breath and drew all his courage and asked.  
"Bones, do you mind if I ask... I mean... I'd like to ask, what have you dreaming about?... but if you don't want to talk about it... all I wanted to say..." he trailed off not knowing how he should proceed so as to not scare her.  
"Angela and Doctor Clark claim that I should talk to someone. To someone who I trust... but I don't think I'm ready... not yet." she said, not looking into his eyes. Booth nodded.  
"I understand... so in that case, we should go to sleep." he said, lying on the other side of the bed. She didn't have to ask him. Seeley knew that she needed him, and she was grateful that she hadn't needed to ask him to stay every night. He just knew it.  
But this time, Brennan turned off the light and Booth's bedroom drowned in the darkness. He didn't ask her why she had done this; he didn't question her even if she had always kept the lights on. He let her decide.  
"Goodnight, Bones." he said.  
"Goodnight, Booth." she said and curled on the other side, lost in her own thoughts.  
They lay there for a several minutes and Booth started drifting off to the dream world, but Bones' voice took him out of Morpheus' arms.  
"It's him." She said suddenly. Seeley turned to her, looking into her face, which was brightened by the light of street lamps.  
"In my dreams, it's always him." she repeated.  
"Moore?" he asked.  
She nodded. "Every single time, it's him! Once again, I'm in that basement, again handcuffed to the bed. He's beside me." she whispered, and Booth tightly clenched his fist.  
"Bones, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to..." he started, but was cut off.  
"I know, but I want to. I just want to take it out from my head. Maybe Angela is right, maybe it'll help." she said with tears in her eyes. Booth's hand found hers in the darkness and squeezed, letting her know, he was beside her.  
"That day, I went sleep early, I was tired... I was woken up by a sudden hit to my face. I wanted to stay up... to fight... but my hands were handcuffed to the bed. I couldn't move. After a few seconds I felt his weight... he was sitting on me." her voice started to break. Booth clenched his jaw. It was hard to listen, how this confident and independent woman, was now terrified about telling him about what had happened. He tried to reassure her, gently stroking her knuckles by his thumb.  
"I tried to fight... I wanted him off of me. I tried, I really tried, but I could do anything... and he... he tore off my pajamas and did it... he did it the first time." uncontrollable tears were streaming down her face, when she was talking.

"When he finished, he made me to drink some water. It had to be with some kind of sleeping pills, because I felt dizzy and the next thing I remember was waking up in the dark basement, wearing some underwear I didn't recognize... and he... he treated me like some kind of a pet... some sick kind of lover...  
He kept telling me, he loved me... he started kissing me... so I bit him..." she said with disgust.  
'My Bones' thought Booth, but didn't say it aloud.  
"Then he hit me and took a photo... he said that he would send it to you..."  
In his head, Booth saw the picture that they had received.  
"He walked out, but he came back soon. He brought some food, and then he started feeding me... I spat it out... it landed on his face... he got angry, took his cigarette and put it to my feet... and then... then he raped me again." it was the first time, when she named it. Her words were almost soundless, but she continued.  
"Son of a bitch!" Booth murmured, and his free hand clenched tighter. If Moore weren't dead, Seeley would kill him in the most painful way, so he would suffer as much as possible. Booth couldn't even imagine how anyone could do something like Moore had done. He was furious. He was angry at Moore, but he was especially angry at himself, because he didn't keep her safe. On the other side of bed lay Bones, trying to calm down a little. She didn't succeed but at least she stopped the tears from running. Then she continued.  
"He came back a few more times and one time an idea walked into my mind..."  
'Came to my mind' thought Booth, but didn't correct her, not wanting to interrupt her. She needed to talk.

"... I started pretending that I felt the same way, that this is mutual. I wanted him to let my hands free... and he did... and when he started kissing me again, I kick him in his groin." she said.  
"That's my Bones." he said, not even noticing he said it aloud and Brennan smiled slightly.  
"I was able to stand up. So I did. He forgot to lock up the door, I ran up the stairs, but the second door was closed, and he... he was right behind me... he caught me... we fought... but I was too weak, the hours of not moving and not eating all added up to this moment... after his few punches I passed out... and when I woke up, he was standing beside me with a leather belt in his hand... it's the reason why I have those wounds on my back... I couldn't stand much of his beatings... I passed out once again. The next days, they were pretty much the same, he came, did what he wanted to do, sometimes using a cigarette, sometimes a belt. I didn't try to escape anymore, I didn't fight with him. I wanted it to be over, didn't matter how, just to be over." when she finished, tears were rapidly falling down her cheeks, but she felt like her heart became lighter, like a big rock had lifted off it.  
On the other side, Booth wiped away the tears cascading down his own cheeks. He couldn't understand why as wonderful woman like Bones had to go through all of this. Why she had to go through such a nightmare. He didn't know what to say, no words came to his mind, so in one quick move, he embraced her and hugged her tightly, so her face was between crook of his neck and arm, and his hand was on her waist. "I'm sorry, Bones. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of this." He said. "You have nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault." she whispered into his chest.  
"I would never let anyone hurt you again."  
Bones buried herself deeply in his arms. That night they didn't say anymore words. Words weren't necessary. All that was important was that they felt each other's presence, that Bones felt safe, and Booth knew she was beside him. The gentle beating of their hearts lullabyed them to sleep.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** OK, I know, it's been ages since I updated last time. The story is now finished. There's 19 chapters. Now, I would like to present chapter 15. Hope, at least one person would like it.

**A/N 2:** Sorry, this part wasn't betaed. All mistakes are mine.

**Chapter 15**

Booth woke up in the morning, feeling nice warm radiating from the body which lied right beside him. Slowly, he opened is eyes, giving them time to get use to the light. After a few seconds, he noticed Bones' hair in front of his face. She was so calm in her sleep, just like the events from past few weeks had never happened. He hoped, that at least she was dreaming about something nice, not another nightmare. She'd been through so much, she didn't deserve to see that again. She should rest, forget...

Booth lied like that for a while, inhaling the scent of her hair and the warm of her body, contemplating her beauty. Then he kissed the top of her head and gently took his hand away from her waist, in the same time going out from the bed, wanting to make breakfast. He remembered what the doctor had told him about her meals. Bones needed vitamins for her wounds to heal properly, but she needed to gain her weight as well, because that few days in the basement had a big influence on her body's weight. Alas, when he opened the fridge, he noticed that there's nothing apart from a light and a few eggs. 'I can't make a proper meal from _that_' he thought and decided to go for a little walk to the closest grocery shop. Before he left, he checked if Bones' still asleep and then he was gone.

Brennan woke up fifteen minutes later, feeling good rested. It's been ages since she'd been sleeping that good like last night. Maybe it was because of Booth's presence or maybe because he told him what'd lied on her heart. She didn't know what it was, but it worked.

Quickly, she got up and dressed up, happily noticing that wound on her back started to heal and without being afraid that they could open, she could move her hands. Only a few more days and she wouldn't even need bandages. But now, she changed them, at least the ones, she could do alone, brushed her teeth and hair, noticing that most of the bruises on her face had disappeared. At least the visible wounds were healing, because the wounds on her soul would never be completely healed... But healing of the wound mean one thing - being able to work again - and now, that was the best thing for her. Maybe she would forget about everything what had happened. Her work always was something that kept her focused. She hoped that now it would be the same.

Lost in her mind she came to the kitchen and after a few seconds she was making a coffee for her and Booth, waiting for him to change bandages on her back. But time was passing by, but Booth didn't come. She started being anxious. He used to wake up before or with her. And she remembered that last night he slept with her. Quickly, Bones checked Parker's bedroom. Empty. Now, she was terrified. Since her kidnapping, she wasn't alone. There was always someone with her. Booth, Angela, Cam... always somebody. Never alone. She came back to the living room, sat on the couch, putting her legs under her chin, repeating in mind.  
"Calm down. Nothing will happen. Moore is dead! It will be alright..." But her mind was giving her new pictures again and again. "He's dead, but he wasn't the only one..." She started trembling, not being able to control her body. It was when an awful thought appeared in her head. "Maybe Booth isn't able to look at me. What if he can't stand my presence... after everything I've told him yesterday..."

Lost in her mind, she didn't hear the sound of opening door, not even Booth's voice. She was took out of her daze, when she felt Booth's arms around her small figure. She jumped in place, startled.

"Shhh, it's me, Booth." he hugged her and Bones clang to him, trying to calm down. And when eventually, she was successful, Booth gently pushed her away, still touching her arms.

"Bones, what's happened?" he asked with care.

"I... nothing." Brennan answered, feeling that she started blushing. Now, she realized, how irrational she was.

"You were sitting on the couch, shaking and crying. Yeah, that was nothing!" he said, testing her .Last night, she trusted him, she opened up, telling him everything what'd lied on her heart. But that, didn't have to mean that she would do the same thing now.

"Booth..." she started. Bones knew that she should tell him. He was with her all the time, he deserved on that. It was he, who's been woken up by her nightmares every night, he changed her bandages, he... She should be honest with him, he deserved that.

"When I woke up, you weren't there. I made a coffee and was waiting for you. But it was unusually quiet. I checked Parker's bedroom, but it was empty. I panicked." Now, she was blushing even more. Deep, in her soul, she was fighting with herself. She didn't know if she should tell him what she'd been thinking when he was gone. Maybe she should keep it for herself, she wondered. But didn't know why, she whispered.

"Then, an awful mind came to my mind... That maybe after everything tat you've heard yesterday, that maybe, after everything I have told you, that maybe you..." she didn't finished, because Booth silenced her by putting his finger on her lips.

"Don't even dare to say that. Don't even dare to think like that! That what happened, it wasn't your fault and never, I mean never think like that. Understood?"

She nodded and Booth took his finger and gently, using top of his palm, he dried the rest of tears from Temperance's cheeks. Their eyes met and the whole world around them didn't exist anymore. Their heads come closer and closer, they were just inches apart, when Booth took his head away.

"I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't..." he murmured, couldn't say logic sentence. He mentally kicked is ass. 'How I could do something like that. I almost kissed her. What the hell I've been thinking. After everything she's been through...' He shouted at himself in his mind.

"Thanks to heaven, knocking to the door interrupted that strange situation and Booth quickly got up to open, thanking his god.

"Hi, Booth." said the brunette, standing in the threshold.

"Hi, Angela." Bones and Booth greeted in the same time.

The artist came in.

"Ange, could you help me with my bandages? Then, we can go." asked Brenn.

"Yeah, sure." her friend answered and both disappeared in the bedroom, closing the door. Booth was left, shocked. Shocked because of the immediate change in Bones' behavior. In a few seconds, he remembered that Bones and Angela were supposed to go for a walk.

"It'll be good for her to go out." he thought, sitting on the couch, still shouting at himself for his behavior. How he could be that stupid?

TBC


End file.
